


This happened...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, billy makes breakfast, sex addict, teddy being an ass, the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	This happened...

Billy didn't know much of what happened after that, but he did know the next morning he was in his own bed. Relieved and slightly disappointed at the same time, because it seemed Loki had braved enough to share a bed. Rolling over he curled into Teddy's chest

An arm wrapped around his waist. A sleepy groan escaping his lips as he pressed them to Billy's forehead. "Good morning, Bee." Teddy finally rolled over, both as around him as he pulled Billy close.

He gave a sleepy kind of purr and nuzzled into him." Tee baby, what happened while I was gone yesterday. Tommy seemed to know more then he should?" A soft bite to his own lower lip, perhaps he shouldn't talk about it, but he had to know where both of them stood

He arched a brow, arms rubbing up and down Billy's side and he was kinda taken aback by the question. "What do you mean? And yeah, we talked about some stuff." He pressed their lips gently together before he rose and went to the bathroom.

He wasn't used to Teddy giving him the cold shoulder, so he let it drop and rolled over in bed. Suddenly he wasn't glad it was his day off any more. Slender legs drew up to his chest and he stayed covered up to his nose.

When Teddy came out he noticed the position that Bee had taken and sighed softly. "Bee." He moved under the covers and pulled him into his arms. "And yes, I went to Tommy because I knew you'd eventually go to him. I didn't give him all the details but he knows what's happening."

"I'm not mad because you went to Tommy, I don't know what to do Teddy. There doesn't seem a logical way for me to work through this..without feeling like a bad person." He seemed to stay in his little ball like shape

"How would you feel like a bad person?" His fingers gently began to rub up and down Billy's spine as he held him close. "You're one of the most genuine people I know. You could never be a bad person."

"Because I want you both and you hate one another. How's that fair of me?" His orbs narrowed gaze looking anywhere but at Teddy

"Well, I wouldn't say that I hate him." His tone soft, fingers moving to lace through his hate. "I just don't forgive him for ruining my life."

"Teddy darling, he caused a bump. I came back to you didn't I?" His tone soft fingers now moving to cup his cheek. Large chocolate optics intent on blues." And you know I love you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I care for him to." 

His eyes seemed to soften when Billy looked into them. A small smile crossed his lips. "Is that what you really want?" His fingers continuing to run through his hair as he processed this new information.

"I don't want to be selfish and force you two together, I can leave if it makes it easier." His body moved, as if to leave Teddy's lap, Billy being the type to honestly think Teddy would get rid of him because he couldn't control how he felt

"Hold up." He dragged Billy back into his lap. "Why would I want you to leave?" His tone curious. "And you can't help how you feel, Bee. If you want us both its okay. You're human.

"Because why would you want a boyfriend, who wants to be shared with someone you dislike...I'm just a whore." He sighed once more trying to wiggle himself off Teddy's lap in an attempt to leave

"Nope." He pulled him back, arms wrapping tightly around him. "You aren't a whore, Bee. And I would never think you as one. You're a loving person with a big heart. And I'm sure I could learn to like Loki. Hell, I let him stay didn't I."

"You let him stay because you wanted to please me." His eyes seemed to downcast body no longer trying to pull away from Teddy optics wide has he spoke

"I let him stay because I felt sorry for him." Teddy's face turned even more softer as Billy looked at him. "Stop reading so much into, Bee and just let yourself enjoy something for once."

His optics seemed to slowly relax mouth finding Teddy's." I love you ya know." His tone soft fingers carding through blonde hair." Would you like me to cook breakfast for you, instead of you disappearing to the gym

The kiss was returned, a smile crossing his lips. "I'd like that. And I only disappear to the gym when you aren't around, you know." He stretched a little. "It's a little bit boring when you aren't around."

"Oh it can't be so boring without me darling." His palms moved slowly making sure hos as were wrapped around his neck." I could always make it up to you though." He gave a suggestive wink before moving out of Teddy's lap

"Yes, you promised me breakfast." His tone teasing as Billy slid from his lap and he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well I may have promised you breakfast, but what about mine." He gave a chuckle before heading towards the kitchen nothing more then a pair of boxers to his hips.

He arched a brow, throwing a pillow at him. "You'll get it after breakfast." His tone a tease as he spoke. A grin spreading from ear to ear on his lips. He was mildly wondering where Loki was but didn't question it.

Entering the kitchen Billy didn't hear any sounds of the video game going. It caused his brow to raise, mobile withdrawn he sent a text asking if he was okay? Slowly he sat to work cooking bacon and eggs for his boyfriend topping it off with waffles

A loud yawn came from the bedroom as Teddy rose from the bed. Shaking his head as he strolled into the kitchen with nothing more on then his boxers. Taking notice that their guest wasn't around either and shrugged before sitting at the bar. "He's probably our doing Loki things."

Billy gave a brief nod hoping the trickster stayed out of trouble. Food placed in front of Teddy." So I have something to tell you about Loki." Billy never could keep a secret from Teddy.

He took his fork and slowly started to dive into his food. "Is this something that should be told?" He arched a brow, knowing that Billy would tell him everything. "But by all means, I'll all ears." There was a grin that spread his face.

Billy could not explain his need to tell Teddy." I slept with him last night. He wouldn't let me wake you because I'd been drinking." His chocolate optics seemed to downcast in shame more at the fact that he'd been drinking then anything else

"Okay." Teddy's answer was soft spoken. "No more drinking though." He waved the fork at Billy before he took a sip of coffee. "It's not like we haven't both slept with him. I don't mind that you want to do it solo." His tone stayed soft.

He gave him a weird look, moving back to the bedroom. Billy wasn't use to everything being accepted, body moving to clean the and make the bed his body swaying lightly to music he'd turned on

'Yeah. I'm alright. Had to go somewhere for a few days. I'll be back.' 

His phone would go off lightly. A set of emerald hues staring daggers into his Mother as she rambled on about things he really didn't care for. Yawning several times here and there as she gave him the mission details.

Billy sent a be careful message and then piled himself up in the mattress he'd just made. Being his day off getting him to leave the bedroom would prove impossible because normally he made a nest and did nothing

Teddy hummed a little as he cleaned up the kitchen, knowing that Billy usually did nothing on his days off and 'being lazy' had become something of a tease between them. "Bee, you wanna do something tonight?" He knew the answer would be no but he was willing to try.

"If you come here and give my breakfast." His own tone a loud tease knowing Teddy liked getting him out of the house. Mostly because Billy was a sort of recluse. Optics stared at his blanket walls, god knows he managed to swaddle himself like that

"Well, it's hard to find you when your in your cocoon." His own told a tease as he moved to the bed, laying down on his side. "And you know you have to eat something more then that. Like real food."

"Yeah but you taste so much better then real food. If I get chocolate syrup does it count one

He barked a laugh. Not being able to stop it. "I don't think chocolate syrup counts as a food group."

"Well to be fair it would be mixed with something." His tone far to teasing, a soft chew to his lower lip.

He couldn't help but chuckle, bringing Billy in his rolled up form into his arms. "You're adorable, Bee."

"So your saying you'll only allow me to blow you if I go out with you tonight baby? " He gave a cheesy smile arms wrapping around his neck

"That's what I'm saying." His arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "It's been awhile since we when on a date, you know and I think it's needed."

"Oh I guess I can consent. Because imma make you pay for making me wait." His tone teasing and content palms dragging across his chest." So how do I need to dress or cross dress." He gave a chuckle

He arched a brow. "Normal I guess. And what do you mean make me pay?" His eyes watched Billy with curious intent.

Leaning forward his mouth pressed willingly against Teddy's an eager slide of his tongue against a lower lip. Slender digits tangling in blonde locks, dull nails barely scraping.

He moaned softly, reacting to everything that Billy was doing to him as they molded their lips together. His own nails and hands trailing down his sides, as he all but melted against him.

Teddy was easy to make give in at least when it came to making out. A slight twist of his body and slender legs wrapped around his waist. Tongue taking it's chance with the small moan that allowed him to run against teddy s

There was a smile that crossed his lips with the position, taking the moment to smack him on the ass before he rolled his tongue across his bottom lip. Another moan echoing between them, hands moving to knead against him bottom.

It was Billy's turn to moan, hips instantly responding by giving a small moan. The wet slide of tongues pleasing, fingers moving to card over skin before nails lightly scraped

He gasped against their lips. Hands still roughly kneading at his behind as he rolled with the motions of Billy's hips. Loving the moment they were in.

Billy slowly broke for air slight tug of Teddy's lower lip before he released." I love you Tee." His voice was panted a slight rock forward to cause his boyfriend a light amount of friction

"As I love you, Tee." He gasped with the forward rock. "You already know its hard, now your just teasing me." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well your the one who said I couldn't blow you until later. Though you never said I couldn't ride you." He gave a playful giggle, rocking down once more. Lips moving to press against his neck and working up to an ear lobe.

"You silly little thing." Teddy closed his eyes and moaned softly. Not being able to stop his hips from rolling in an upwards motion against Billy's lower half.

A deep whisper fell against Teddy's ear." Admit it Tee, you wanna fuck me now not later." Another soft tug to his ear lobe before it was sucked back into his mouth

"I would love nothing more." His mind slowly started to go blank before it hit him like a brick. "Wait..." His arms tightened soft around Billy's waist. "Bee, are you a sex addict? "

Billy's head tilted optics already questioning Teddy, his motions stopped and he all but withdrew himself from...well started to withdraw himself from Teddy's lap.

"Don't." He rose, resting against the headboard. "If you can't tell me then who can you." His tone was soft, lightly kissing his lips.

"Teddy how would I know if I'm a sex addict usually those are defined by people who want it like anywhere, anytime, and anyone. I've only slept with you and Loki. Granted I want it a lot but..m" he didn't know he'd never thought about the question

"So you've thought about it." Teddy arched a brow. "Think about it Bee. You told me you slept with Loki last night after we both slept with you hours earlier and now you want it again."

He gives a small frown." I...i.."Billy seemed hurt that much was clear, but perhaps he did want it to much, before Teddy could even get out a word Billy had ran to the bathroom. The door closed locked, chocolate optics scanning everywhere before turning the water on cold and moving to huddle in the shower. Billy never had the best responses to situations and a cold shower to kill his sex drive probably wasn't the best answer.

"Bee." Teddy bolted up the minute he sprung from his lap. Knocking lightly on the bathroom. "Bee... come on. You know I didn't mean it like that." He continued to knock, Billy knowing he wouldn't force himself in. "Bee, please."

Billy refused to move from the shower but a palm raised and small chant allowed it open. He was drenched huddled in the corner and shivering, but still wouldn't budge. His boyfriend that he was a sex addict, it made the situation he was already confused about worse

"Bee." Teddy walked in, turning off the cold water and wrapping an over sized towel around him. "Jesus, you don't want to catch something." He pulled him into his lap as he rubbed his arms, turning up the heat of his body. "What were you thinking doing this?"

"No..no lo..longer hard." The a.c didn't help any, his body shivering. Optics closed and slightly red, but it was hard to tell if the water or crying was behind it. He was right though the tent he'd been sporting moments ago was gone, hell his want to even think about sex was gone.

"Bee." Teddy rose, taking him back into the bedroom and standing him up. The towel removed as were his clothes. Teddy moving to get him some warm pjs and dry him off. "You really think about things too hard."

Billy frowned at him and refused to dress or care about getting warm. He was over emotional he thought to much. He couldn't help it, he couldn't even wish to stop because it might happen. His face just read that he was thinking about that second option about not being in either of their lives so he wouldn't be a problem

"Bee stop." Teddy's voice remained soft as he spoke. Dressing him since he didn't seem to want to do it himself. "Look at me." He sat on the edge of the bed and then... "Ever loving fuck the All Mother." Loki's voice was a mixture of a cough and a wheeze and a black poof of smoke from the living room rang with his cursing arrival.

Billy didn't even seem to register Loki's arrival his optics focused solely ahead. His mind moving a million miles away, body laid half dressed in their mattress.

"The fuck guys?" He walked into the bedroom looking between the two of them. He himself was half black and covered in soot. Taking off his clothes as he walked into the shower. "Bloody hell its cold in here and what's for dinner?"

The fact that Loki seemed so unaware Billy was hurting only made him draw further into himself. Optics closed he rolled over refusing to look at either male. Palm moved a pillow was placed over his head. Singling yet another Billy withdraw from reality

Teddy sighed, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. It had become normal for him to do it because he always said or did the wrong thing. The water stopped. A clean Loki stepping out of the shower, looking around at the scene. Teddy gone. Billy curled up on the bed. Shit. The mattress moved with his weight. "Hey, Poodle." His tone soft as he trailed fingers down his side. "What to tell me what's going on?"

Teddy leaving only seemed to sink Billy lower, even when Loki questioned he said nothing. He refused any form of conversation no matter how brief, ignored his cell phone body doing nothing more then shuddering from time to time. It was unknown if it was crying or cold that was doing so to him

"Hey." He was crying, even Loki could tell that. Pillow taken from his grip as he curled around him and offered a warm embrace. Even Loki had a heart sometimes. "What happened, William?" Fingers danced up and down his spine as he held him close.

Billy wouldn't give in no matter how inviting the warmth of Loki seemed. He stayed hidden voice silent, he knew eventually both of them would just be mad and yet all he could do was overthink everything he'd done.

"William, you're scaring me." He continued to hold him tightly. Not knowing what else to do. "Did something happen? The two of you fight? You don't have to tell me but don't leave me in the dark babe." It slipped out before he could say it.

Billy didn't know what Teddy would say, but clearly neither one could get him out of this funk. He hated himself for moments like this, it made him question why anyone would wanna bother with him

"Love, talk to me." Loki's tone stayed soft. His arms stayed tight and a blanket seemed to wrap around them with his magic. Then there was a noise, a gentle hum from his throat in an attempt to sooth him.

Billy guessed Loki had given up on talking to Teddy and Billy was still a mess. He didn't wanna speak, he was doing what he did best laying there and feeling miserable for himself because that's what he was good at

"You know he's not here." the humming broke as he continued to hold him. "He left as I was getting out of the shower." He rolled them over, Billy now on his back before Loki's lips crushed against Billy's.

Billy hadn't expected the kiss nor did he know why he gave in so easily when warm lips found his, but he still let it go no further. Mouth pressed closed only returning the smallest amount of what Loki gave him

"Talk to me, babe." His tone still soft as he spoke. His fingers running through his dark curls. "Don't make me do things to make you giggle." There was a smile that crossed his lips.

"He asked me if I was a sex addict, in the middle of...so I downed myself in a freezing shower." His tone was mono like he didn't want to speak, or he felt it to hard.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at what Billy had told him. "Babe, you aren't a sex addict. The only reason he probably said it was because he didn't want you at the time." Another feathered kiss to his lips.

Billy gave a hurt gaze at that, immediately withdrawing from Loki's arms and moving back to his spot making clear he wanted to be alone. He wasn't ever going to pick one another so tricks from either side would only hurt him

"Billy." Loki's tone himself seemed hurt by his actions. A hand running through his own hair before moving from the bed. "You aren't a sex addict." He spoke as he ruffled through a duffle bag full of clothes. "You actually have a normal sex drive for a person your age.

Billy wasn't upset about the idea of Teddy saying something like that to...no Teddy wouldn't do it purposely. So billy locked himself away again, nothing but small little shakes leaving his body

"On come on Kaplan. This is me your talking too." His tone turning serious. "We did have sex on the moon.' His magic much stronger as it wrapped around Billy and rose him to stand upright at the edge of the bed.

He glared has Loki moved him." I'm not a chew toy you two can fight over. You both say your okay with this, but look what you said...do you think saying didn't want me hurts him or me Loki.

"I want you." He tugged on a pair of shorts. "And I would never say anything like that to you to hurt you. I know I've done things in the past but I'm not the idiot that I use to be." His magic stayed tight around him. "Now would you like to know about my day."

A brief nod of his head." Only if you release me, I don't like being forced to stand." His chocolate orbs still weren't happy, but he couldn't do anything.

The magic the was holding him slowly began to retreat. No shirt, he stayed in his shorts as his slender frame towered slightly over Billy, cupping his cheek. "So beautiful you are."

Billy looks up at the change in attitude of Loki, his body still slightly slumped.-" you said you wouldn't be back for a few days what happened?" His face was soft but you could see the conflict under it

"I got attacked." He rubbed his thumb over his cheek bone for a brief moment before he moved away. The new scar clearly visible on his skin. "If the blank skin wasn't tell enough. I was sent after a bloody dragon."

His head tilted to the side following the scar, Billy's slender fingers tugging him back and looking over slightly bruised flesh. His palms raised." I could heal that if you wanted?" Billy had made it a point not to use powers, and if he did he asked the person

"Nah." He didn't protest as he was pulled back, shivering at his touch before he quickly turned around, lips rough and passionate against Billy's as arms wrapped around his waist.

Billy hadn't expected that, warm lips instantly pressed to his mouth. Demanding him to submit, slender limbs wrapped around his neck tugging him to the bed, maybe it wasn't right, but Teddy had left him. Didn't even seem to return when he was crying, and yet that made Billy feel a pang of guilt. Slowly he withdrew from the kiss, he wouldn't let anything go any further

"What's wrong, poodle?" Loki seemed a little taken back when the kiss was broken. His green hues scanning Billys face for the slightest sign that something was wrong. "Talk to me." He ran his fingers through thick curls.

"I'm tired." It was a simple and honest enough answer, his phone finally being pulled out. --Why aren't you home yet Tee? --hitting send he moved, the shorts clinging hap haphazardly to his body before he relaxed under a blanket

He nodded. "I can understand that. I'm exhausted myself." Loki refused to allow any personal space, knowing more so then most about Billy's depression and suicide thoughts in his mind. Pulling him and the blanket into a tight embrace.

Billy placed his phone on the counter, back pressed to Loki's chest, he could feel the demi gods arm snake around his waist in a protective manner. After the first time Loki had left him alone when sad he knew better than to expect it

He moved one of his hands to cup his cheek, arms slightly tighter as he pressed a soft kiss to his back. "I'd never think that you know." After that he let it die. Tangling them into a human pretzel.

Billy didn't know what he meant, looking back told Loki that much. That his words had confused him

"Shh." He pressed a kiss to his cheek as he snuggled closer. "We both need rest."

He could only nod, rolling over so his head was buried in Loki's chest, legs tangled. One ar wrapped around his waist

"I've got you, William." His tone soft as he tangled as tight and as close as he could. One arm wrapped around his shoulders and under his neck and the other around his waist. The blanket moving over them.

"Love you Loki sleep well." No billy wasn't completely out of his funk, but hed atleast try to sleep. Optics closing

"Love you, William." He pressex a kiss to his forehead. Letting his lips linger there.


End file.
